Refrigerators are used in numerous settings, such as in a commercial setting or in a domestic setting. Typically, refrigerators are used to store and maintain food products by providing a cooled environment into which the products can be stored. Refrigeration systems typically include a refrigeration cabinet into which the food products are placed and a refrigeration assembly for cooling the air and products in the refrigeration cabinet.
The refrigeration assembly often includes an evaporator assembly and a condenser assembly, each forming a portion of a refrigerant loop or circuit. The refrigerant is used to carry heat from air within the refrigeration cabinet. The refrigerant picks up heat in the evaporator assembly and then gives off heat in the condenser assembly.
Because the evaporator assembly is used to cool air, moisture carried by the air often condenses on the evaporator assembly. As moisture accumulates on the evaporator assembly, it drips from the assembly due to gravity. A condensate tray may be included for collecting moisture having dripped from the evaporator assembly. The condensate tray is sometimes located near the condenser assembly, remote from the evaporator assembly to facilitate evaporation of condensate disposed therein.